sherwooddungeonpvpguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Sherwood Dungeon Pvp (Player Vs. Player) Guide Wiki
Introduction Hello, You may have seen my leveling up guide, if not go take a look! It will help you out if you are below level 50. Anyway I have decided to create another helpfull guide, this time it is about PVP. This guide is meant to help you dominate your opponents and become a well respected Sherwood warrior! The Basics of PVP Before I continue with this guide, I need to answer some questions that some of you may have. Q: Does my level effect Pvp? A: NO! it only effects your ability to kill monsters. Q: If I have really high level weapons, will that give my enemy more damage? A: NO! The only Items that gives advantage in PvP are the Healing Rings 33%, 66% and 100%. Okay now that some questions are cleared up I can continue with the guide ;D =Doubles And Triples= WHAT ARE DOUBLES? Doubles are hits, that damage your health twice as much in ONE hit. HOW TO EXECUTE DOUBLES? To understand how doubles work you first have to watch attacking closely. While standing still, feet and arms of your avatar both point to the ground, when you attack, your legs move. The execute a double, you will need to be pricise with your key bashing. As SOON as your feet are back to normal position, rapidly press ctrl TWICE. This takes some practice. I am a very unpatient person, so I understand yoru frustration, but you get used to it faster than you would expect. You need to be patient, and it will be easier for you, and your enemey will take 2x more damage once you master this. =Power move doubles= WHAT ARE POWER MOVE DOUBLES? Power Move Doubles are same as regular doubles, but executed with Power Moves. HOW TO EXECUTE POWER MOVE DOUBLES? Hit ctrl once and wait for your attack to finish. When your feet rejoin hit one of the power move keys and rapidly hit ctrl twice. If done right you will double on the PowerMove. NOTICE: It's easier to press down the power move key while your first attack is still in progress. This way you can concentrate on pressing ctrl at the right time. =Multiples AKA Triples= WHAT ARE MULTIPLES? Multiples/ Multies are hits, that damage your opponent more than twice, while he only sees you swing at him once. Multiples are also referred to as Triples. HOW TO EXECUTE MULTIPLES? Multiples are executed the same way as doubles. When a double has ended, rapidly hit ctrl again, as if you were to execute another double. Multiples are way harder to do than doubles. If not done right, your opponent will see you swing on and on, and will block all of your attacks, giving him more and more charge. If you mess up one hit, the whole combination will fail! =Block Breaker= WHAT IS A BLOCK BREAKER? A block breaker is a hit that simply goes through your opponents blocks, when his guard is down. HOW TO EXECUTE A BLOCK BREAKER? Before you start, notice how your opponent's avatar slightly moves up and down when blocking. Your hit won't go through a block if your opponents guard is up (far left and far right picture). If you hit your opponent right when his guard is down (middle pictue), your hit will go through his block. NOTICE: This technique needs lots of training. You have to get a feeling on how long it takes every one of your fighting animations from the point you press ctrl to the point the attack hits your opponent to time it right. HOW TO USE THE BLOCK BREAKER IN 1ON1? This technique works best when used against heavy blockers that keep ctrl+shift pressed down, since your timing has to be very good to hit an opponent using speed blocks. Still, especially when health goes below 15% a lot of players tend to use full blocking mode instead of speed blocks, because they feel it's saver. This is a good time to use this technique. =Fighting Style= WHAT IS A FIGHTING STYLE? Every player has a unique way of fighting. This is due to their personality and their experience they made fighting. People tend to use techniques and combinations that worked for them in the past. HOW DOES THIS AFFECT A COMBAT? If a player understands his opponents fighting style, he is most likely to predict his actions. This will give him a huge advantage. HOW TO HIDE YOUR OWN FIGHTING STYLE? This sounds simple, but in reality it's actually hard to do. Vary your fighting style during the fight. Also use techniques, that aren't working as good for you as the ones that you are used to using. Even though this will not be as effective as far as damage goes, your opponent will not be able to read you. There will be only limited chances on winning a fight, when your opponent is able to predict what you're doing next. NOTICE: It's also very usefull to vary the pace and intensity of the combat. This can either lure you opponent into hitting you more or get him into the defence. If you're able to dictate the fight, you are most likely to win in the end. HOW TO READ YOUR OPPONENTS FIGHTING STYLE? If you fight an opponent multiple times, you will have very much time studying his fighting style. Look for what he does and when he does it. If you concentrate on that, you will find out pretty quickly what his style is, especially when your opponent is rather inexperienced. If you only got a single fight, concentrate on what he does when your health bar is still between 50% and 100% full. Unless something really unexpected happens, this won't kill you and you will have enough time to at least get a rough idea of how he likes to fight. If you have the feeling that you lost too much health in that process, stay calm and simply speed block your health up to a point that you feel more comfortable with. NOTICE: Being able to fully read your opponents fighting style while hiding yours isn't an easy process. It takes a lot of training. =Attack Fakes/ Ghost Hits= WHAT IS AN ATTACK FAKE? You are faking an attack when you start an attack, but go into blocking mode before the hit strikes your opponent. HOW TO EXECUTE ATTACK FAKES? This is rather simple. Just hit shift+ctrl while you see your avatar still swinging at your opponent. HOW DOES IT HELP IN 1ON1? Usually when swinging, you are open for a counter attack. While just faking your attack, your opponent will asume that you are still open and will try to hit himself. Since you will be in blocking mode as soon as your opponent's strike hits you, you will take no damage. WHAT IS A GHOST HIT? A Ghost Hit does huge damage and can't be blocked. HOW TO EXECUTE A GHOST HIT? start at standing still, now execute an attack by pressing ctrl, in that split second you reach your opponents shield, hit ctrl+shift again. If you see a hit ring to confirm a sucessful hit, you failed to perform Ghost Hit. Most of the time, especially when just starting on that technique, you will only execute an attack fake here. But if you block at the right moment, you will see your opponents health go down, without getting a hit confirmation in sound and hit ring.Your opponent will get a hit confirmation. (before: Neither you nor your opponent will get a hit confirmation in sound and hit ring) These Strategies will help you own in Sherwood! News * Replace this with the name of your topic This is sample text that you can replace with a description of your topic. This will introduce your topic to new readers, explaining what they'll learn about on this wiki. Category:Browse